


time spent together

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIru Week 2020, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, a bit of bantering, ended up working for both prompts, prompt: mission, prompt: thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: sometimes the best rest is just being near the one you love
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	time spent together

**Author's Note:**

> day 3, prompt: mission and thanks
> 
> enjoy~~

Kakashi’s mission had not gone the way it was supposed to. Really, when did they ever? But this one had gone from bad to worse and he wasn’t quite sure how he had made it back to Konoha with little more than a few cuts and some chakra depletion. He wasn’t basing it on luck—if luck was on his side, things wouldn’t have gone so far sideways they had nearly turned upside down. 

It didn’t matter though, not now. Not now that he was back inside the gates of Konoha, trudging his way through the muddy streets to  Hokage Tower, a seal scrolled with the contents of his mission and another with the bodies of three missing- nin . The burden of the lives cast a phantom weight to the rolled-up parchment. Kakashi sagged under it. 

He still had to fill out his mission report, despite the fact he would be giving the  Hokage a verbal debriefing due to the unexpected events that had transpired. Kakashi debated the merits of putting off the written report, writing it tomorrow or even the day after that, but a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his favorite mission desk worker told him to just get it over with. 

It was late evening and most of the tower was deserted. Kakashi resisted checking chakra signatures on instinct, not wanting to waste the little bit of chakra he had left. He sighed as he began to climb the stairs, his aching muscles protesting the movement. Just a little bit more and then he could go take a hot shower and sleep for the next three days. 

The guard on duty at the  Hokage’s door nodded at Kakashi as he knocked, waiting for an affirmative to enter. Kakashi slipped in the door, closing it behind him. 

“You look like hell,” Tsunade quipped, her eyes scrutinizing him. Even from a distance, she was cataloging his injuries, what needed tending and what didn’t. 

“The intel was only half right and I encountered a few issues on the way back,” Kakashi said, placing the two scrolls on the woman’s desk. Pointing to the first, he said, “that one has the information you wanted.” Pointing to the second, he continued, “and that one has what remains of the few issues on the way back.” 

Tsunade crossed her hands in front of her on the desk, “good work, shinobi. Any other information I should know?” 

Kakashi shook his head. 

“Good. I’ll read the full report by tomorrow.” She gave him a knowing look. 

Kakashi gave a brief nod before bowing. He was too tired to make his usual quips. A brief flash of concern crossed the  Hokage’s face. 

“Take a few days off, Kakashi. You’ve done the village well,” Tsunade’s voice was soft and kind when she spoke, emotions she didn’t often show but to a select few. Kakashi was glad that she had taken the role of  Hokage ; she cared about the people under her command and it was clear she wanted the best for them. 

Kakashi bowed his head again, “thank you, Lady Hokage.” 

He slipped back out the door, heading for the mission room. He would sit in there and write his report before going home, otherwise the report would never get done. 

There was one lone person in the mission room, sitting behind the desk, focused on the papers in front of him. Kakashi smiled as he watched the other man work. 

Without looking up, the man said, “I’ll be with you in a moment, shinobi-san.” 

“Maa, take your time. I’ve got a nice view,” Kakashi said, feeling a little bit of life flow back through him. 

The other man’s head flew up, his pony-tail bobbing. “Kakashi!” 

His chair scooted back with a screech across the hardwood and he was up and over the desk by the time Kakashi was halfway into the room. Hands gently caressed Kakashi’s face, turning his head from side to side, before fingertips trailed down his neck and shoulders, checking for wounds. Kakashi let it happen, the feeling of being cared for by this man temporarily driving away any burden or guilt he had felt earlier. 

“Your chakra is low,” Iruka said matter-of-factly. “Why aren’t you resting? Your report can wait.” 

Kakashi couldn’t suppress his laugh, “the voice in my head that sounded strangely like you said the opposite.” 

Iruka’s brow furrowed. Kakashi wanted to place a kiss on the wrinkle that formed, but he held back. 

“It’s different if you’re wounded or chakra depleted, Kakashi. I only yell when you’re being lazy.” 

“Mm, I do love to hear you yell,” Kakashi said, closing his eyes. His body swayed ever so slightly toward Iruka. 

The look Iruka gave him would have made weaker men cower. It only served to ignite a fire in Kakashi’s belly. Before he could progress with that, though, Iruka took him by the hand and led him to the desk, forcing him to sit in one of the chairs. 

“Sit before you fall over. If you insist on being stubborn, you can write the report here.” Iruka glanced at the clock on the wall, “my shift is over in a half hour. You think you’ll be done by then?” 

“Not if you distract me,” Kakashi said with a grin. 

Iruka sighed, shaking his head as he sat back down behind the desk. 

“Just write your report so we can go home.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi said with a leer and a mock salute. 

The time passed quietly with only the sounds of their breathing and pens scratching on paper. At some point, Kakashi had  snaked his hand across the desk to entwine his fingers with Iruka’s. Some of the tension bled from his body when Iruka gave them a gentle squeeze. 

The clock struck the hour and they both set down their pens. Kakashi pushed the report across the desk to Iruka, who looked it over before stamping it. 

“Why can’t all your reports be this nice?” Iruka lamented as he packed up the desk, placing the reports where they were supposed to go and closing things down for the evening. 

“Maa, I had good incentive this time,” Kakashi replied, his eye closing in a smile. 

Iruka shook his head, “let’s go home.” He tangled their fingers back together as they left the room, turning the light out and locking the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! 
> 
> stay healthy and safe! 
> 
> find me on[ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
